


[Podfic] Tom Hopper's Massive Arms

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Merlin Podfics [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: A podfic of a tumblr thread about Tom Hopper's arms and Sir Percival's sleeveless chainmail.





	[Podfic] Tom Hopper's Massive Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tom Hopper's Massive Arms - A Tumblr Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466583) by Various Authors. 



> Thanks to Moon for listening through this for me. Thanks to the Rising Sun Discord for helping me pick a picture :).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Recorded for Out of the Auditary 2019. Thanks to thriceandonce for organising the challenge!!

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OotA/Toms-Arms_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OotA/%5bTumblr%5d%20Tom%20Hopper's%20Massive%20Arms.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:05:56 | 4 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OotA/%5bTumblr%5d%20Tom%20Hopper's%20Massive%20Arms.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:05:56 | 4 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Big Arms](https://open.spotify.com/track/5i5BG8XHxaXv0Felq2vjTH?si=aLNYx7XgRXSgU_jtIpDcLQ) by Kali Muscle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
